How Bikers Ride
by MrsIceQueen
Summary: One-Shot. Clay just closed a new deal and Gemma knows how to make him happier. Rated M for explicit content.


**Title****: How Bikers Ride  
****TV****Show****: Sons Of Anarchy  
****Pairing****: GC (Gemma Teller-Morrow/Clay Morrow)**

* * *

Clay entered the house and closed the door. "I'm home"  
"How was it?", he heard his wife voice coming from the bedroom.  
He throw his keys on top of the table and poured some whisky on the glass. "We've closed the deal"  
"Congratulations", Gemma said, standing a few steps behind him.

Clay turned around and his heart skipped a beat: she had nothing on, but a sexy smile, matching black lingerie and high heels; her hair falling perfectly down her shoulders.

Without removing his eyes off of her, he put the bottle of whisky at its place and walked towards her. "Congratulations, you", he grinned as he placed his hands on her waist.  
"Hey, baby", she leaned her body onto his as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
His hands traveled down her body and Gemma slowly removed his jacket, tossing it aside. "We should celebrate… _Hard_", she whispered close to his ear as the most devilish smile became visible on her face.  
Clay grinned. "What my lady wants, my lady gets", he replied as he caressed her cheek, pressing their mouths together.

As the seconds flew by, the kiss got deeper, rougher, and Gemma's nimble fingers also got rid of his shirt; she ran her nails down his chest, shivers running through his body. She released herself from his embrace, taking a few steps away as she removed her bra, letting it slide down her arms and fall onto the floor; he walked towards her.

He grinned as he pressed her up hard against the wall, running his hands all the way up her toned legs and squeezing her thighs harshly. She moaned into the kiss as he pressed his body harder against hers, causing a delicious friction in all the right places.  
She run her hands down his body and in one swift move dropped his pants along with his underwear.

"Take me; right here", she savagely whispered as she planted her hands on his arms, demanding movement.

Clay roughly ran his thumb through her clit as he moved her panties to the side; he slid into her and she gasped, taking him all in.

"So goddamn tight, baby…", he gritted out as he traveled one of his hands to her breast, caressing it harshly; his other hand on her hip, incentivating her to keep going no matter what.

They soon established a rhythm, with Gemma grinding her hips against him at each thrust, making sure he moved deeper. She digged her nails into his arms as the air catch in her throat; he heard her moan and he looked into her eyes, black with desire – a fire within her, burning just for him.

"Oh, God", her head feel slightly back and she bite her lower lip, as Clay quickly increased the speed. It was amazing how much he needed his wife, and she needed him. Her body was craving for his touch and he was going to feed the hungry.  
He run his palm softly through her scar before taking her nipple in between his fingers and roll it, adding more pressure, as the seconds flew by, with his digits. "Focus on the pain", he whispered in her ear, his voice an octave higher than before.  
Gemma squeezed her eyes shut; he could feel her self-control fading away. "Harder, Clay".

She moaned aloud when he complied, both hands on her waist trying to kept a steady grip as the ride became rougher; he speed down slow, _painfully_ slow, and grinded himself into her, hitting the hit spot.  
Gemma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him harshly. She loved how perfectly he fit in her; she could swore he knew her body better than her sometimes.

Clay spun Gemma away from the wall as he removed his pants – along with his underwear – and shoes with his own feet, leaving it all behind as he led them to their bedroom, closing the door with a loud bang.  
He sat on the bed with his wife still on his lap and she placed her hand on his chest, pushing him down until his back touched the mattress. She pressed her body down against his, taking him all in; she throw her head back and he groaned, his eyes traveling down her body to where they were connected at the hip and then back up again, admiring the body he knew so well, but amazed him everytime.

"Fuck!", she screamed as her pace picked up in sharp strokes, hitting her g-spot violently at each thrust; he grinned as she moaned aloud, his attention fixated on her every pleasure.

They were close and they both knew it; but this was his grand night… For her.  
Clay wrapped her arms around her shoulders and twisted them both around, each thrust faster and deeper than before; she felt him shudder above her as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…!", her moans growing louder at each thrust harder than before; he groan and Gemma run her nails down his back, scratching him deep as he kissed her neck. "Come on, baby… Come for me", she seductively whispered, looking into his eyes as his hands moved roughly to her thighs and he closed the gap between their bodies.  
Gemma, with her body impossibly close to his, cried out his name and bite his shoulders; their eyes locked in a steady gaze. Her waves send him over the edge and he released his seeds inside of her; he groaned against her skin, kissing her neck as he thrusts a few more times to keep the feeling alive.

Clay leaned onto her and caressed her face, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, baby", she honestly confessed.

"I love you too, Gem"

He laid on his back and pulled Gemma close, embracing her and tracing imaginary patterns on her warm skin underneath the covers. She kissed his shoulder, resting her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat; Clay relaxed. He had his whole happiness lying right next to him.

* * *

_**A/N.: Reviews make me happy! Please, let me know what you think.**_


End file.
